


spark of black

by tekuates



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Crying, Dubious Consent, Multi, Name-Calling, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Foggy work out their anger on Matt. Matt hates it. And likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark of black

"You're such a piece of shit," Karen hisses, and Matt feels weird and dizzy, his blood pounding in his ears.

"Karen, I - " he says, and he can hear her hair swishing as she shakes her head. She gives a little laugh, utterly humorless, and Matt ducks his head. Doesn't bother picking up the sentence where he left it.

"Not even gonna try and defend yourself, huh," Foggy says. It's not really a question. "I'm kind of glad, to be honest. Listening to your bullshit is getting pretty wearing."

"That's for damn sure," Karen mutters. Louder, she says, "Why did you even come in today? You don't know the case, and you clearly aren't working on it. You just wanted to take up space? Show us exactly how fucking useless one person can be?" Matt shifts where he's standing, lets the file he's holding hang loosely in front of him. If he just - tunes it out - it's fine. It's not - it doesn't mean -

"Karen." Foggy sounds a little taken aback, hesitant.

"What?" Karen snaps at him. "It's true. He's useless on this case, and he's useless as - whatever he could have been to either of us. He's good for nothing right now."

"That's hard to argue with," Foggy says, and he doesn't sound hesitant anymore, but rather hard and sharp. "Well. Maybe he has _something_ useful."

Silence - Foggy and Karen exchanging a glace, Matt thinks.

"Look," he says, a little desperately, after a moment where no one speaks. "I'm - I - I'll just, I'll finish getting this stuff later, I'll just go, I - "

"Shut up, Matt," Foggy says, sounding entirely bored. "Just shut up." And then he says something under his breath to Karen - Matt only catches fragments over the sound of his own heartbeat, something like _is he really_ and _are you sure?_ He thinks Karen nods in response.

Matt starts walking towards the door, takes the file with him, keeps holding it in front of him, because -

"Where the hell are you going?" Karen, from behind him. A moment later and she's in front of him, blocking his way with a hand pushing on his breastbone. "Sit down."

"I. Karen. What are you - "

"Sit. _Down._ " She shoves, not hard but not gently, either. He lets her push him back the few steps he'd moved. The backs of his legs hit his chair, and he sits, the manila of the file creasing where he's been fidgeting with it.

He swallows.

"Give me that," Karen says, almost gentle, and pulls at the file. Matt shakes his head.

"Fuck's sake," Foggy says, from behind him now, and Matt jumps when Foggy's fingers close around the file and tug on it. Matt won't, can't let go.

"No - Foggy, don't, please - "

Foggy pulls harder and a corner rips off in Matt's hand. The rest falls to the floor, papers cascading out. Matt bows his head and shifts in his chair, as if there's anything he can do right now so that they won't notice -

"Foggy - "

"Wow, buddy," Foggy says, and his hand lands between Matt's legs, caressing his shamefully hard cock.

"Don't," Matt says, "don't." But he can't help squirming, just a little bit, and Foggy gives a bitter laugh.

"Not convincing anyone with that one, bud," and then, to Karen, "Guess you were right."

"To be fair," Karen says, "He wasn't hiding it incredibly well. Not that the file folder in front of your crotch wasn't subtle, sweetie." Matt turns away from her voice, and she laughs, and it sounds genuine enough that Matt feels a twist of pain in his belly.

Foggy is leaning over his shoulder, rocking the heel of his hand against Matt's cock, and Matt is trying not to move, trying to stay quiet, but every time Foggy presses down Matt gasps a little, and he can't figure out how to stop.

"Gimme a hand?" Karen asks. She's on the other side of him, pushing his jacket down his shoulders, maneuvering his arms out of the sleeves. Foggy stops to give Karen space to maneuver, and Matt's hips twitch forward against his will.

"Sure," Foggy says, and starts loosening Matt's tie. In less than a minute the jacket is gone, his shirt hanging open. Foggy pinches a nipple through his undershirt, and Matt moans. Foggy does it again.

Matt can feel Foggy's breath on his face, and he turns toward him, lets his mouth fall open as he arches up towards him-

Foggy pulls away and his hand falls from Matt's nipple to rest flat on his chest. "The hell are you doing," he says, soft.

"You had your hand on my dick a minute ago," Matt says, and his voice feels like he hasn't used it in a thousand years. "Pretty sure a kiss won't break any taboos."

"It wouldn't," Foggy says, and then his hand - no, Karen's hand - is unzipping his fly. She pushes up on his ass and he lifts his hips, lets her strip his pants down to his ankles.

"Then - Foggy, why won't - "

"Maybe I just don't want to, Matt. Ever think of that?" Foggy says. Then, to Karen, "Who knew he was so fucking needy, huh?"

Matt's mouth twists and he ducks his head again for a moment.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Fog," Karen says, and she sounds nothing but amused. Her hand snakes into his boxers and wraps around him, gives him a couple short strokes. "Tell him again."

Foggy says, "I wouldn't get that mouth of yours anywhere near me if you paid me, Matt. I mean, it's a pretty mouth, don't get me wrong. But when someone's as worthless as you are, that doesn't really matter."

"Holy shit," Karen says, and Matt realizes he's thrusting into her hand. It takes him a few seconds to make himself stop. "You like that, don't you. Is that why you've been treating us like crap? Do - do you get off this?"

She sounds disgusted. Matt moans without meaning to, and his hips are jerking, just the tinest bit, he can't stop -

"Just when I think there's nothing left you can do to our friendship," Foggy says. "Nice going, buddy."

"N-no," Matt says, and he's trying, he is, but he can't make his voice sound less breathy, less destroyed. Karen strokes him faster. "No, that's, 's not, not what - I would never, I w-would never - "

"Shut the fuck up," Foggy says. Karen slaps Matt across the face and Matt gasps for breath, wonders if Foggy asked Karen to do that somehow, or if Karen just felt like it. "I'm not interested in anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Please, pl-please, Foggy," Matt says, "Karen, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't - " He can feel his breath hitching, and his eyes are getting hot.

"Look at that, Foggy," Karen says.

"Are you really crying right now?" Foggy says, and Matt turns away from the contempt is his voice. "Like your life is so hard? Get it together, you fucking crybaby. Jesus Christ."

Karen's hand is still around his dick, giving it smooth, firm strokes that make his mouth drop open involuntarily. When Foggy's hands return to his nipples and pinch, Matt throws his head back, not even trying to hold back the sound that comes out, half-sob, half-moan. Then Foggy's mouth is at his ear, saying, "You're pathetic, Matt, you know that?" and Matt's back is arching and his hips are shuddering and he's coming over Karen's hand and into his boxers.

His head is fuzzy, but he's vaguely conscious of Karen wiping her hand on his shirt. Then two sets of footsteps recede and Matt is alone, still heaving in shuddering breaths. After a moment, he wipes the tears from his face and reaches down to pull up his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill on the kink meme [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=14146688#cmt14146688)!
> 
> Title from the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.


End file.
